MMZ: Ciel and Zero, the Date
by sieandsol
Summary: Zero promises to take Ciel on a date.  Croire and Neige want to help out.  What could possibly go wrong?  ZeroXCiel.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is a little fun idea I thought of but haven't finished yet. If you have any suggestions as to what you think should happen next tell me and I'll see what I can do. Also, on another note, I've still got the first part of MMZ7 for if anyone wants to post it because I can't come up with anything else from where I'm at. So take it if you want it. It's first come first serve. Well, on to the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Croire flew down the hallway of the resistance base feeling bored. There was nothing to do lately. Everyone was too busy to play right now, even Alouette. As Croire floated down the hallway, she noticed the door to Ciel and Zero's room was open. Ever since they had become a couple Ciel and Zero had been sharing a room together. As Croire peeked inside, she spotted Zero standing in front of a mirror and a pile of bowties on his bed.

"Zero?" she said entering the room in confusion.

Zero turned to Croire for a moment as she entered. He was holding a red bowtie up to his neck.

"Hey Croire," he said before turning back to the mirror, "I'm sorry but I told you I can't play right now."

"What are you doing?" Croire asked as Zero tossed the red bowtie aside and picked up a black one.

"I'm trying to find something nice to wear," Zero replied checking how he looked with the black bowtie, "I promised Ciel I would take her on a date tonight."

"YOU'RE going on a DATE?" Croire asked, giggling a little in surprise.

"Yes," Zero replied tossing the black bowtie aside and picking up a white one, "I just told you I promised Ciel."

Croire watched as Zero checked how he looked with the white bowtie. After a few seconds, he tossed it aside as well.

"Here, let me help," Croire said before diving into the pile of ties.

Zero watched as Croire rummaged through the pile for a moment before pulling out a deep blue colored bowtie.

"Here, try this one," She said flying up and holding the tie up to Zero's neck.

Zero looked at himself in the mirror for a moment before replying.

"I like it," he said tying the bowtie on.

"You're not going to wear your helmet are you?" Croire asked.

"It's not like I can take it off," Zero pointed out.

"Good point," Croire replied, **(A/N: Yes, unlike a lot of people, a don't believe Zero can take off his helmet, mainly due to the fact that I've never seen him take it off in an actual megaman game. And if he has then maybe I just missed it or something.) **"So, what are you and Ciel going to do on this date?"

"I was just planning to take her out to dinner," Zero answered.

"Nothing else?" Croire asked in astonishment, "Haven't you been on a date before?"

"No," Zero replied calmly, "But I've heard about what they're like and it seems pretty simple."

"Well, it's not," Croire argued folding her arms across her chest, "You're going to need some help."

Croire started to leave.

"Hang on;" she said as she left, "I'm going to get Neige."

Before Zero could stop her Croire was gone. A few minutes later, Neige walked into the room with Croire.

"Hey Zero," she asked excitedly, "Is Croire telling the truth? Are you really going on a date with Ciel tonight?"

"It's not that big a deal," Zero complained.

"It is a big deal," Croire argued, "You have to make sure it goes perfectly."

"Yeah," Neige added, "You don't want to upset Ciel do you?"

"Well," Zero thought aloud, "I guess not."

Neige put her arm around Zero's shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry. I've got the perfect plan," she said.

Well, there you go. That's as far as I got. Feel free to give me any suggestions as to what you want to see happen. Also, I just realized today is Valentine's Day so… Happy Valentine's Day. Another thing, one of the reasons I chose to do this is because I was surprised no one had done something like this for Ciel and Zero already (unless I missed it). Well I guess that's it. Until next chapter.

P.S. Two things: One, what kind of dress do you think I should have Ciel wear. And two, which bowtie did you think Zero would've looked best in. (I chose blue to match the gem on his helmet)

Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, writing two stories at once is harder than I thought. Ok, first, to answer your question Jab, no I do not plan to have Ciel and Zero "do it". This is supposed to be romantic and funny (more funny than romantic). Secondly, thank you for the tip mmkai. And lastly (but definitely not least) thanks for the dress ideas for Ciel Krocken and Sunnychance. Now on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Zero stood outside his and Ciel's room with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. The flowers were Neige's idea.

"I'm telling you he should've gotten her chocolates," Zero heard Croire on his transmitter.

"Why would he get her chocolates?" Neige argued, "They're going out to dinner first."

"Chocolates are always better than flowers," Croire replied, "Everybody knows that."

"Would you two please quit fighting?" Zero interrupted.

"Sorry," Neige and Croire apologized.

After a few seconds, Zero heard Ciel on the other side of the door.

"Ok, I'm ready," she said.

Zero blushed for once as Ciel opened the door. She was wearing a sapphire blue, thin strapped dress that hugged her body. She had on a pair of blue, sparkling heels and long, very light blue gloves that went up to her upper arms. However, what surprised Zero the most was that she wasn't wearing her helmet like she usually did. This was the first time Zero had seen Ciel in something besides her usual outfit.

"Are you ready to go Zero?" she asked.

Zero just stood there for a moment, causing Ciel to giggle a little as she guessed why he was so stunned.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said.

"Zero," Neige said over the transmitter, "Give her the flowers."

"I still say he should've gotten chocolates," Croire complained.

"Shut, up, Croire," Neige said irritated.

"Here," Zero said holding the flowers out to Ciel, "These are for you."

"Aww thanks Zero," Ciel said smelling the flowers, "Give me moment to put these in some water."

As Ciel went to put the flowers in a vase, Zero heard Neige and Croire on his transmitter again.

"Great job," Croire said, "Now compliment her dress."

"Wait, not yet," Neige spoke, "Wait till you're at the restaurant."

"But girls like compliments," Croire complained.

"Yes but it would be better to wait until they're at the restaurant," Neige argued.

"Why not now?" Croire asked.

"Because it's a good conversation starter," Neige replied.

"Please stop fighting you two," Zero complained.

"Sorry," Neige and Croire apologized again.

"Did you say something Zero?" Ciel asked when she got back.

"No," Zero replied.

"Ok, let's go," Ciel said.

"Offer her your arm," Neige instructed as Zero and Ciel started heading down the hall.

"What?" Zero whispered in surprise.

"I said offer her your arm," Neige repeated.

"You want me to rip off my arm?" Zero whispered.

"NO," Neige said slapping her forehead, "Hold out your arm for her to hold on to."

"Oh," Zero replied holding out his arm for Ciel.

Ciel smiled at the gesture and wrapped her arms around Zero's. After leaving the base Zero and Ciel headed out to the restaurant. As they entered the restaurant, Zero noticed a sign that said "no children or cyber elves allowed".

"Why aren't children or cyber elves allowed?" he asked.

"It's an adult restaurant," Ciel replied, "and cyber elves tend to act like children sometimes."

"Croire sure does," said Neige on the transmitter.

"I do not!" Croire yelled.

"Shut up or we'll get caught,"

"Where are you two?" Zero asked curiously.

"Where is who?" Ciel asked Zero in confusion.

"No one," Zero replied nervously.

"We're at the restaurant," Neige answered.

"I thought cyber elves weren't allowed," Zero whispered a bit more quietly.

"Croire's hiding under my hat," Neige replied.

"Hat?" Zero questioned.

As Zero and Ciel waited for their table, Zero glanced around before noticing Neige sitting at one of the tables wearing a large brown overcoat and hat and a pair of black sunglasses. Peeking out from under the hat, Zero's trained eye could see Croire.

"Great," Zero sighed.

"What was that Zero?" Ciel asked.

"Uh, I said this is going to be great." Zero replied nervously.

Well there you guys go. Don't worry Jab, I'll see if I can possibly fit in the arcade or clubbing idea, although I don't think I will since I want them to go to more romantic places. Ex. Beach at night, park, etc. Also, I don't know if guys thought this chapter was funny or not (I'm not a comedian) but I would very much appreciate it if you could help me come with some more jokes or situations. Credit will be given to each idea. Until next time

Read & Review


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here's the next chapter. And seriously you guys, I really need more jokes and things to use. I'm using up all I've got. I've been using basic stuff but you can't use the same thing twice unless it's a running gag. My complaining and begging aside, here are some replies to your reviews. First, Jab, of course I'm going to reply. I feel that everyone that reviews deserves a reply, especially those who give ideas. Second, SuperShadowMario101, I would've done that, but it would've ruined the date right at the start because Zero would've had to get his arm reattached. And third, Light Catalyst, thanks for the comment. I've also read your stories and you're a really good writer too. Now on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Ciel and Zero sat at their table in silence. As they waited for their waiter, Zero heard Croire on his transmitter.

"When the waiter gets there, ask if they serve chocolate," Croire said.

"Would you drop it Croire," Neige argued, "He already got her the flowers and that's that."

"Chocolates still would've been better," Croire complained, "and he can make up for it by buying some here. In fact I can see some on the menu right now."

"That's the dessert menu you dolt. He can't buy any of that right now, maybe if Ciel wants some dessert, but not right now."

"Why not?"

Zero groaned and face palmed himself as Neige and Croire continued to argue. What had he gotten himself into?

"Zero, are you ok?" Ciel asked.

"Yes," Zero replied quickly.

After a while, the waiter came to their table.

"Good afternoon. I'm your waiter and…" he started before recognizing Ciel and Zero, "Oh my, Ciel and Zero, it's a pleasure to see you here. May I ask why you're here?"

"They're on a- mmghffgf," Croire started before Neige suddenly silenced her under the hat.

"You idiot. Are you trying to get us kicked out?" Neige muttered angrily and nervously, "Cyber elves aren't allowed in here remember?"

"Sorry," Croire apologized from under the hat, "I forgot."

"We're on a date," Ciel smiled, answering the waiter's question.

"Ah," the waiter replied, giving a quick smirk to Zero, "Well if you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you," Ciel replied as the waiter handed them their menus.

After the waiter left, Zero heard Croire on the receiver again.

"Order the chocolate," she said.

"Would you give it a rest Croire," Neige complained very annoyed.

"No," Croire argued, "he needs to get her chocolate."

"Just shut up," Neige argued back, "No more talk about chocolate."

"Fine," Croire replied with a 'humph', "but I'm still bringing it back up when they get to dessert."

Zero hid behind his menu as he shook his head.

"Oh, for the love of reploid," he muttered.

Would Neige and Croire ever stop arguing?

"Excuse me sir,"

"Huh?" Zero said, looking up to see the waiter looking at him.

"I said what would you like to drink?" The waiter asked.

"I'm a reploid," Zero replied, "I can't drink anything."

The waiter chuckled.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I forgot to mention that we've created special drinks for reploids here made up from ground up E-crystals."

"Wait," Croire said excitedly, "They've done what now?"

"No," Neige stated.

"Why not…" Croire whined like little child.

"Because you're not even supposed to be in here," Neige explained.

"Can't you order some to go?" Croire asked.

"Ask Ciel to get some for you another time," Neige replied.

"I guess I'll try some of that," Zero replied.

"Great, and for you miss?" the waiter asked.

"Just some water will do," Ciel replied.

"Alright, I'll have your drinks by shortly," said the waiter before leaving.

After the waiter left, Ciel and Zero continued to look at their menus. As they both silently looked at their menus, Neige spoke up on Zero's transmitter.

"You're being too quiet," she said, "Start a conversation."

"Why?" Zero asked noting Ciel's smile, "Ciel seems pretty happy at the moment."

"I know you're not the talkative type Zero," Croire explained, "But Neige is right. Conversation is important on a date."

"Alright," Zero replied, "What should I say?"

No, seriously, what should Zero say? I'm sorry that this chapter is short but that's as far as I got. I still plan to keep the chocolate gag with Croire running till after the dinner part (I was actually laughing as I typed those parts) and I also want to milk it while I can. So I still need more stuff to add or I might have to **discontinue** this. If you also have ideas for Croire's chocolate obsession, those will be very welcome and I will defiantly try to add them. I'm also sorry for not focusing more on Ciel and Zero in this chapter. Until next time, please

Read & Review


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Also, SuperShadowMario101, I couldn't come up with a way for Zero to accidently call Ciel fat. Sorry. And Jab, I'm sorry but I couldn't come with anything for Ciel's past. Also, I didn't think about putting Alouette in but if you think you can find good place or way to put her in let me know. That aside, on with the story. (P.S. Everyone check out Xybur7's fanfiction. It's awesome.)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

"Go ahead and compliment her dress," Neige replied.

"That was my idea you mggllff!" Croire started before Neige covered her with her hat.

"Shut up you idiot," Neige whispered.

"I really like your dress," Zero complimented Ciel.

Ciel looked up from her menu and giggled.

"Why thank you Zero," she replied, "I got it especially for tonight."

"Really?" Zero asked.

"Yep," Ciel replied, "I asked one of the girls at Area Zero if…"

"Mmgglff- That was my idea!" Croire yelled after Neige let go of the hat so she could lift it a little.

"Shut up," Neige whispered nervously, "I never said it wasn't."

"Then you should've let me suggest it to Zero just now!" Croire complained.

"Be quiet," Neige whispered more franticly, "The waiter is coming! And quit acting so childish."

"Not until you—," Croire started before Neige suddenly slammed her hat back down.

"Is something wrong miss?" the waiter asked.

"No, no," Neige laughed nervously, "everything is just fine."

The waiter looked at her suspiciously for a moment before carrying on. Once he was gone, Neige let out a sigh of relief.

"Croire," she whispered lifting her hat a little, "sorry about that. Are you alright?"

Croire sat dizzily on Neige's head.

"Sundays and Mondays are funny fun days," she said dizzily before collapsing, "and puppies are too."

"Oops," Neige said nervously, "I think I hit you a _little _too hard. Sorry."

After a short while, Zero and Ciel's conversation stopped and both were back to sitting quietly. As they sat, Zero started to try and lean back in his chair.

"Stop that right now Zero!" Neige suddenly demanded, making Zero nearly fall back out of his chair.

"Why?" Zero asked as he set the chairs legs back down.

"That's very impolite on a date," Neige replied sternly.

"Fine," Zero sighed leaning onto the table.

"And get your elbows off the table!" Neige ordered.

Zero suppressed a growl of annoyance as he took his elbows off the table. After a few seconds, Neige spoke up again.

"Try to start another conversation," she said.

"On what?" Zero asked.

"I don't know," Neige replied, "try asking her about her work lately."

"So, how has work been in the command room lately?" Zero asked Ciel a little awkwardly.

Ciel looked at Zero a little bit confused this time.

"Um, Zero," she asked, "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah," Zero replied, "Why?"

"Well," Ciel replied, "You're not usually the one to start a conversation. Is something wrong?"

'She's catching on!' Neige thought nervously.

"Well, um, uh," Zero stuttered nervously, trying to think of an answer.

Before he could, his and Ciel's food arrived, making Ciel forget about the question, much to Zero's relief.

"That was too close," Neige said as Zero and Ciel started eating.

As they ate, Zero heard Neige again.

"Ok," she said, "I think we'll stop trying to start a conversation, but maybe you could…"

She was suddenly interrupted by small groan.

"Croire," she said, "You're ok."

"No thanks to you," Croire replied rubbing her head, "What are they doing now?"

"Well, their food just got there," Neige replied.

Croire thought for a moment.

"Ooh, ooh, they should feed each other," she suggested.

Zero nearly choked on an E-crystal.

"Zero, are you alright?" Ciel asked worriedly.

"Croire!" Neige nearly shouted, "Why would you even suggest that?"

"I've heard that other couples do it," Croire replied.

"Not in public!" Neige explained.

"Oh," Croire replied, "but what about at weddings?"

"That's tradition," Neige answered.

"I can still hear you two," Zero whispered.

"Sorry," Neige and Croire apologized.

"You can still hear who?" Ciel asked.

"Nobody," Zero replied nervously.

After they finished their meal, the waiter brought them their check.

"Make sure to pay for it," Neige spoke, "the gentleman always pays for the meal."

"I know that," Zero whispered taking the check, "I'm not stupid."

"Wait," Croire spoke up.

"What?" Neige asked.

"He forgot to order the chocolate," Croire replied.

"Enough with the chocolate already!" Neige nearly yelled.

After paying for the meal, Zero escorted Ciel out of the restaurant.

"That was a lovely date Zero," Ciel thanked, "thank you."

"But it's not over," Zero stated.

"It's not?" Ciel asked looking up at Zero in surprise.

"C'mon, let's follow them," Croire said, flying out from under Neige's hat.

"Croire, wait!" Neige called after her.

"Is that a cyber elf?" asked one of the waiters.

"Oh boy," Neige sighed.

A few seconds later, Croire and Neige landed face first in the ground outside the restaurant. As they stood up and wiped the dirt from their faces, Neige turned to Croire.

"Next time," she said, "stay under the hat."

Well, there you all go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank Xybur7 for convincing me to continue this and also giving me several good suggestions for what to put in this one. Also, I'm getting a little tired of not getting any suggestions for places Ciel and Zero should go to. Luckily, I got the idea to do a slow dance hall next. However, I'm still missing few joke ideas for it as well as one very essential thing. What should Neige's disguise be this time? Remember, she's a journalist so almost nothing is considered too far. Also, for place suggestions, remember one essential thing, Ciel is still wearing a fancy dress so it can't be someplace where she could easily get it dirty or torn. Well, I think that's everything. Until next time

Read & Review


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. I'm very sorry for the long wait. I've been having a hard time job hunting and haven't had much time for fanfiction. By the way, Adlarymsi, you can make a doujin of this on one condition… You have to send me a link to it when you're done. Other than that, on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the megaman characters. All characters belong to Capcom.

Zero and Ciel headed towards a large dance hall. As they did, Zero heard Neige and Croire on his transmitter.

"Why aren't you wearing a hat this time!?" Croire complained, "Where am I going to hide!?"

"Sorry, but I have to look like I'm another dancer there," Neige replied, "Try hiding in the vents or something."

"I don't want to use the vents," Croire complained.

"Why not?" Neige asked.

"Because then I can't talk to Zero," Croire replied.

"Can you please tell me why I'm here?" Zero heard another voice.

"Because every dancer needs a partner," Neige replied, "So play along and keep your hands where I tell you or I'll rip them off."

"Is that Colbor?" Zero asked in surprise.

"Where?" Ciel asked looking around curiously.

"Uh…" Zero gulped nervously, "Never mind, must've been someone else."

"Oh, alright," Ciel replied.

"Is that Colbor?" Zero asked more quietly this time.

"Yes," Neige replied, "He owed me a favor."

"And I'm already regretting it," Colbor added.

"I said to play along," Neige instructed, "Now be quiet."

As Ciel and Zero entered the dance hall, they looked around at the decorations. The place had a nice romantic feel to it. There was several fake, light up cyber-elves on the wall and lots of sparkling glitter on the ground. There was also a disco ball up on the ceiling for effect and the lights were dimmed.

"Look," Ciel pointed out with a giggle, "doesn't that cyber-elf look like Croire?"

Zero turned to where Ciel was pointing. Croire was floating against the wall pretending to be one of the cyber-elf decorations.

"Yes, it does," Zero replied a little nervously.

"Croire," Neige spoke up, "What the heck are you doing?"

"Pretending to be a decoration," Croire replied, "Probably the best one here."

"I told you to hide in the vents," Neige argued.

"I don't want to," Croire argued back, "Besides; I can see Zero and Ciel more easily this way."

"You're in plain sight," Neige argued more.

"Do I really need to be here?" Colbor complained.

"Yes," Neige replied, "Now keep your hands where I told you."

"I am," Colbor replied before whispering to himself, "How'd I get myself into this mess?"

"You're not the only one asking that question," Zero muttered under his breath.

As Zero and Ciel headed for the dance floor, Zero looked around.

"Where are you anyway Neige?" he whispered.

"Under Croire," Neige replied.

Zero turned to see Neige with Colbor pretending to dance underneath Croire. This time, Neige was wearing a white sparkling dress and an old fashion facemask. However, Zero was still able to recognize her by her bright red hair.

"How'd you change outfits so quickly?" Zero asked, "And where'd you get that outfit so fast?"

"A good journalist is always prepared for anything and everything," Neige replied with pride.

"Including blackmail," Colbor complained, "Can I go yet?"

"No," Neige answered.

As Ciel and Zero got into position, Neige spoke up again.

"Um… Zero, this is probably a bad time to ask this but… do you even know how to dance?"

"No," Zero replied.

"WHAT!?" Neige almost shouted before quickly calming down, "Ok, can't argue about that at the moment. Just do exactly what I say."

"Alright," Zero whispered a little confused.

**(A/N: I don't know how to dance either so don't yell at me if I'm wrong.)**

"First, put one arm around her waist," Neige instructed.

"Which arm?" Zero asked.

"Your left," Neige replied, "but not too low, then put your other arm on her shoulder."

Zero did as he was instructed and put one arm around Ciel's waist and the other on her shoulder. Ciel simply smiled in response and did the same.

"Now," Neige continued, "Just step slowly along with the music and whatever you do, don't step on her foot."

"What do you mean step slowly along with the music?" Zero asked.

"I mean move along with the beat," Neige answered.

"I'm still confused," Zero stated.

Neige felt like ripping out her hair in frustration.

"Just," she nearly yelled, "sway back and forth."

"Why?" Zero asked.

"Just do it!" Neige demanded.

As Zero did as he was told, Ciel giggled.

"What is it?" Zero asked.

"Zero," Ciel giggled, "do you even know how to dance?"

"Um…" Zero replied nervously.

"It's quiet obvious that you don't," Ciel continued before adjusting their dancing position, "here, just follow along with me."

As Ciel helped Zero learn to dance, Croire spoke up to Neige.

"Hey Neige," she said, "I can see a small dessert table here. And look they have…"

"I swear Croire," Neige replied, "If you mention chocolate I will slap you."

"Strawberries," Croire finished.

"That's it Croire, I'm going to… wait did you say?" Neige asked.

"Strawberries," Croire replied before adding, "dipped in chocolate."

Neige covered her mouth as she screamed.

"Now can I go?" Colbor begged.

"Yes, Fine, Go," Neige replied as she sat down looking exhausted.

"Finally," Colbor said before quickly leaving.

As Neige continued to watch Ciel and Zero, Croire suddenly flew over to her.

"Strawberry?" she said as she held up and offered a chocolate covered strawberry.

Neige stared at Croire for a moment before finally shrugging taking the fruit. It was going to be a long night anyway.

Again, I am so sorry for the long wait on this and my other stories. It's been really busy is all. Also, again, Adlarymsi, if you want to make a doujin of this you can just as long as you send me a link to it. Also, I think I want to have Ciel and Zero go to one more place before the final chapter, so I'd appreciate it if you sent in ideas for that. I've also decided to keep Croire's chocolate gag running so I'd also like ideas for more chocolate jokes. Well, until next time.

Read & Review


End file.
